The Birdkid Who Can't Be Moved
by Sheblet
Summary: Fang regrets leaving Max and waits for her at Lake Mead. Oneshot, based loosely off of the song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by the Script. Not really a songfic. Rated T for a tad bit of language.


**A/N: I heard this song and kinda thought of Max and Fang (which happens a lot), and how Fang left. I had a thought that maybe he would regret leaving and need to go somewhere where he knew Max would go if she wanted to find him; Lake Mead. Based verrrry loosely off of the song The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script.**

**I do not own MR or the song.**

**FANG'S POV**

I sat on a large rock beside the glistening lake. I'd been sitting here for a long time - nearly a week. Hikers passed me by on occasion, asked me if I was lost. "I'm just waiting for someone," I'd say, and then I'd show them the picture I had in my hand and ask if they'd seen this girl. They'd shake their heads and I'd ask them that, if they saw her, could they please tell her where I was and I was waiting for her. Then they would offer me something to eat. Sometimes I'd accept, other times I would politely decline.

I spent the days imagining Max walking along the rocks, her eyes searching desperately for someone, and I'd just so happen to be that someone. Then her eyes would land on me, and she would grin and run to me. I knew this was pretty much impossible, considering Max probably hated me for leaving her. But hey, a guy can dream, right?

At one point a fisherman got sick of looking at me, tried to convince me to go and stay at a campground, maybe take a shower, instead of "scaring away the fish with my body odor and my haggard appearance". I stood and spread my wings, stepping forward threateningly.

"I'm waiting for someone. I told her to meet me _here_," I snarled, and the guy ran off, terrified. I knew I had told her to meet me in twenty years, but as I'd suspected, word got out that one of the famous birdkids was sitting beside Lake Mead and refused to leave. News cameras and reporters were all over it. I hoped maybe she would see me on the news, holding up her picture for the camera to see as "Unmovable Birdkid Refuses To Leave Lake Mead" flashed across the screen.

The authorities started to think I was some sort of danger to society, that I might attack anyone who came too close. They even seemed to think that I was suicidal, unstable, as they tried to reason with me.

"Sir, you should really come with us. We can help you."

"Have you seen this girl?" I asked, ignoring their attempts to lure me in.

**MAX'S POV**

My flock and I, minus one important member, were staying at a hotel. I had eventually stopped crying over Fang, had decided to toughen up for my flock, and we'd been following coordinates from the Voice ever since.

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My mind wandered to Fang. Hey, just because I said I was done _crying _over him doesn't mean I was done _thinking _about him.

_Where are you, Fang? _I wondered tiredly. I had given up on the idea of looking for him, since it was obvious he didn't want to be found.

"Max!" Angel and Nudge both burst into the room at the same time, and Iggy and Gazzy followed soon after. I nearly toppled off my bed, startled by their sudden appearance. "News! Turn on the news!" They all shouted at me. "Okay, okay!" I shouted back, vaguely alarmed. I regained my composure and fiddled with the remote, flipping on the news.

"We're here at Lake Mead with a very ambitious young man, who happens to be one of the famous winged children. Some have started to call him _the Birdkid Who Can't Be Moved._..."

I stared, open mouthed, as Fang appeared on the screen. "I'm waiting for this girl. Max, if you see this, I'm waiting for you. And I'm sorry. Please come find me." And he held a picture up to the camera.

It was a picture of me.

"That _idiot_!" I shouted, jumping off the bed. "Guys, pack up. We're going to Lake Mead." Sure, I hated the guy's guts for leaving me, but I couldn't just let him make a spectacle out of himself. Plus, he'd just looked so pathetic and sad when he asked me to come find him.

The flock cheered. Hours of flight later, we were hovering over said lake, and on one side I could see a dark figure.

_Fang._

"Have you seen this girl?" I heard him demand. I realized that he was surrounded by cops, who were trying to reason with him. "Sir, just come with us..."

I touched down lightly behind him and heard several startled gasps. "Fang?" I asked. He turned around so fast I thought he might tip into the lake. Then, he smiled, a full on Fang smile.

"I've been waiting for you."

"You sure have," I said, eyeing his sleeping bag with curiosity. And before I knew it I was in Fang's arms once more.

"Just so you know," I said, my voice muffled by his rock-hard shoulder, "I am so unbelievably pissed at you for leaving me. I will make you sorely regret even _considering_ leaving."

He just chuckled. "Too late."

**A/N: Eh…. I don't really like this…. Oh, well! Review if you please!**


End file.
